


Panties.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Series: "Ramble On" [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: - again, Again - a freaking load of smut, Dirty Talk, Jealous Dean, M/M, Panty Kink, You know what. I'm not even that sorry anymore., blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the package in his hand, he squinted his eyes, trying to imagine what it was within it, and more importantly why he had something. That was when he noticed the other post it note, blue this time, reading: I am a man of my word, Winchester. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is more.  
> And you know what. So many times today, I have been sat in class, at the back of the room working through this to then just stop, thinking 'what the hell am I doing.' But hey, we all enjoy it apparently. So thank you all for your positivity so far!  
> And as always, please tell me how I can make this better.

Making his way back to his dorm room, Dean immediately threw himself onto his bed, his eyes beginning to close as he lay there, basking in the silence that surrounded him.

“Hard day, Brother?” came a deep, southern voice out of nowhere.

Dean’s eyes snapped open to be met with the slightly confused face of his roommate sitting at the desk. “Yeah, somethin’ like that.” he said with a yawn, not wishing to go into details about his lesson with anyone, so instead he made himself comfortable atop the blanket.

“I've got a class at one. Can you wake me up before then?” He asked, his eyes staying firmly shut as he began to wriggle again, finally settling on his stomach with a pillow below his chest, essentially spooning the soft cover.

“Sure thing.” Benny replied, chuckling lowly as he heard the soft snoring resonating from the other side of the room.

* * *

Dean woke up an hour and a half later, after having dreamt about nothing but blue; blue eyes, soft words, gentle kisses and nothing else. Though that peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted by a relentless ringing throughout the room.

“Shut it off, Ben!” he complained, pulling a pillow over his ears to try and drown out some of the noise, though the persistent ringing continued on until he eventually peeked his head out from underneath the pillow. His eyes slowly adjusting from sleep, he noticed that the room was now empty and that his alarm clock was still ringing loudly until he eventually pressed the head of the Stormtrooper – something Sam had bought him for his birthday.

Upon the clock though was a post it note that read: ** _Had to leave for class, but your alarm clock is on – Good luck._**

**_Also, look under the clock._ **

Looking back down again, he noticed that there was in fact something underneath the clock, something wrapped in green paper. Slowly, he lifted the clock, removing the package before replacing the clock to its rightful place on his table.

Looking at the package in his hand, he squinted his eyes, trying to imagine what it was within it, and more importantly why he had something. That was when he noticed the other post it note, blue this time, reading: **_I am a man of my word, Winchester. Always._**

 _Oh, shit._ He thought, though continued, ripping the paper as a child would do on Christmas morning. Once inside though, his movements stopped suddenly as his hands graced over the soft, silky fabric within. _Shit. These don’t feel like boxers._ He thought, slowly taking the piece of material out of the paper and holding it in front of his face. _Shit!_ In his hands were a pair of black, lace panties …

His breath was caught in his throat; admittedly, this was not the first time he had worn panties, but Rhonda Hurley was the only one that knew this little detail about his life. Yet here he was now, standing in the middle of his dorm room. The Black panties in his hands bringing back many memories, though also many other emotions.

Rubbing his fingers against the fabric, he remembered just how they felt, and weirdly, how much he enjoyed wearing them. Looking past the underwear, he noticed the slight tenting of his trousers. Huffing a sigh of slight annoyance, he looked to the clock, noticing he still had a good half an hour before his lesson was going to start. A good thing there, considering that now standing, he could once again feel the uncomfortable sensation of dried cum in his boxers, letting out a soft groan at both the memory of Castiel, though also the realisation that this gift was from him also.

“You bastard.” Dean mumbled before an idea finally formulated in his mind. “Alright then, two can play at this game.” He finished, laughing lightly as he thought over some of the details.

Dean left the underwear on his bed before grabbing a towel and heading to the showers. When he returned, the room was still empty, thankfully, and so he began to strip of the towel, taking the black panties and slowly sliding them up his legs until they were resting comfortably at his hips – feeling as good as the last time. If not better. He quickly slipped on the remainder of his clothes before.

* * *

Once his lesson was finally over, Dean slung his bag over his shoulder, watching as half of the students rushed from their desks and towards the door while the other half made slow, sluggish movements.

When he finally excited the room, after a short word with his professor, the halls were almost empty, though one thing he did noticed was a dark mop of hair and blue eyes looking around lazily as their owner spoke to someone. In front of him was a short, dark haired girl, laughing at something he had said while Dean definitely heard her call him “Clarence.” Which he thought was weird considering he was pretty sure the guys name was actually _Castiel._ Though seeing his moment as Castiel’s eyes finally landed on him, he dropped his wallet to the floor. Bending down to pick it up, he made sure to do so in a seductive manner; wiggling his backside a little as he went, ensuring that the black panties were visible above his trousers, knowing that Castiel would not expect him to actually be wearing them. And how right he was when he heard the same girl ask “Earth to Clarence”; he turned back around, winking at Castiel before leaving, feeling much more in control than the last time they had seen one another. Unbeknownst to Dean though, that short victory would not last long.

Having just turned the corner from the building and into a secluded are, he was roughly, almost violently pushed into a wall as a pair of lips crushed against his own before he could even let out a surprised gasp. Eyes finally focusing on the man in front of him, he immediately placed his hand on the others hips when he was met with that familial nest of raven hair.

When Castiel finally pulled back, both of their faces were doused, dopey smiley playing at their kiss bruised lips. Castiel was the first to break the silence when he quietly asked “you wore them?” His voice low and rough, only serving to turn Dean on more than he already was.

“Mhm” Dean mumbled before moving his hands to the back of Castiel’s head and pulling him in for another kiss, much gentler this time as his tongue gently lapped at the seams of Castiel’s lips before he willingly opened them, allowing Dean access to roam his mouth, both moaning softly into the others.

“Those ones were my favourite.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his jeans to cup his silk covered backside in his hand, smirking when he heard the deep groan release from Dean’s lips. “I thought you might like them too.” He continued, his hand beginning to massage Dean’s backside, fingers moving to rub gently at the gap between his cheeks. “Do you like that, Dean?” he asked when they pulled away again, moving to kiss just below the others ear as he had done the day prior, relishing in the hearty moan Dean released at this simple action.

“Y-yes.” He moaned, tilting his head back to bare his neck, offering more of his neck to Castiel, enjoying every second as the man took advantage of his offer, sucking and nipping at the others neck, leaving small marks in his wake.

“Mmm, thought you would.  Knew you would like the panties too. Do you want to know what I want?” he asked with a smirk as he pulled away from Dean’s neck, leaving the man breathless with lust filled eyes.

“W-what do-do you want?” Dean breathed, taking the advantage to begin copying Castiel’s movements, sucking and biting at the blue eyed man’s neck, chuckling at his own set of needy moans escaping, something the other never released.

“I want to suck you off.” he whispered, his breath hot against Dean’s ear, practically beaming when he felt Dean’s movements still, the sharp intake of breath, and so he continued, “Right here. Knowing that anyone could walk around that corner and see us, see you, your dick buried in my mouth. Hear your needy moans as you beg me to take you deeper. Continuing to beg while I show you a few… _tricks._ ”

“Shit C-Cas! Yes, yes please. Please do that. Want everyone to see. Bet you look so g-good on your- on your knees for m-me!” he groaned loudly as Castiel’s hand moved from the back of his trousers and into the front; palming the growing erection above the silk while Dean continued to moan, even louder than before with the mixture of senses from both Castiel’s hand and the soft silk covering his erect member.

“That what you want, hmm? Well, who am I to disagree?” he asked rhetorically, slowly trailing soft, wet kisses down his body, whispering; _“_ _Some of them want to use you; some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused.”_ Finally having reached Dean’s clothed erection on the last word as his hand crept back again, to slap Dean firmly on his backside, causing the man to yelp out in both surprise and pleasure.

“Hmm, you like it a little rough then?” Castiel chuckled, earning only a moan from Dean as his hands worked diligently at his fly and buttons, dropping his trousers to the floor. Leaving the man standing, backed against a wall in nothing but an AC/DC top and black panties, his trousers pooled by his ankles.

Yeah, this is what you like huh. Seeing me kneeling here, knowing there are stones digging into my shins, but that doesn’t matter. No, you merely want me to start to suck, huh.” He said as he mouthed against the tented erection beneath the silk, his tongue lapping over as he began to taste the slight hint of salt. “Oh baby, your already so hard for me.” He teased, beginning to nip at the inside of Dean’s thighs.

“C-Cas, please!” he begged, his hands laying lifeless at his side while he looked down into the deep blue eyes staring straight back at him, the devilish smirk ever present, even as he travelled higher until his face was opposite Dean’s member.

Slowly, Castiel hooks his fingers into the waistband of the panties, their eyes never once straying, as he slowly began to pull them down until they also were pooled by Dean’s ankles and his cock hanging free. He took a deep breath, feeling the warm air flush over his exposed body, his eyes falling shut. “Oh, don’t blow your load already.” Castiel mocked.

Dean was about to say something in response until Castiel’s mouth finally closed around his member, engulfing the majority of it, a mere inch or two at the base that his mouth simply could not reach. Considering that, Castiel’s hand quickly raised so that he could massage the lower half. Anything that Dean was going to say, any coherent trail of thought he had beforehand was surely gone now, all he could think about was the fact that Castiel was there, finally, kneeling in front of him, working him slowly with both his hand and mouth.

After a few moments of heavy panting, Dean felt Castiel grasp his hand. Opening his eyes and looking down again, he was met with the most mesmerising sight; Castiel’s plush pink, slightly chapped, lips spread wide around himself while his hand slowly guided Dean’s own to his mop of hair, groaning loudly as Dean quickly tangled his fingers through his hair, tugging harshly at the vibrations that were travelling through his body.

Remorsefully, he watched as Castiel pulled his mouth away, his hand still working with the mixture of pre-come and saliva that covered his member as he stared up at Dean, a slight amount of saliva dribbling down his chin.

“I want you to fuck my face, Dean.” Castiel ground out hoarsely, chuckling breathlessly as Dean moaned loudly. “Do you want that Dean? Do you want to be in control, to use me however you want, to use my mouth. That’s what I want. I want to feel you _big, fat cock pushing_ at the back of my throat, making me gag as I take it.” He continued, slowly moving his head back to the tip of Dean’s member to gently suck at the slit while he awaited Dean’s response.

After a slow minute, he looked up impatiently. “Dean, I need to know what you want. Do you want this or not?” he asked, completely pulling off; both hand and mouth causing Dean to whimper at the loss.

“Shit Cas. Yeah, shit, yeah. That’s… that’s what I want. Want your lips on me, want to come down the back of your throat, watch you swallow it all, watch it leak out of the corner of your mouth.” He moaned dryly. Taking the time to commit the image of Castiel, so pliant to his will, into his memory.

“What are you waiting for then?” Castiel asked, his face the picture of innocence. Though that quickly demolished as he leant forward, taking in Deans member once again, his lips wrapping firmly around the shaft as Dean slowly began to nudge his head further onto his own member, pushing until Castiel’s nose was almost brushing his pubic region.

Tired of how slow this was being, Castiel smirked once more, looking up to Dean with big blue eyes, batting his eyelashes lightly until Dean finally got the message and began to thrust in and out of Castiel’s mouth.

He began out slowly, allowing Castiel the chance to adjust to his girth, rather than to startle the man and ruin the experience for both. After a few minutes of shallowly thrusting into Castiel’s mouth, he began to increase his pace, holding Castiel’s head in place while he thrust in and out.

As this continued, Castiel’s hands began wander, sliding slowly up Dean’s thighs until he reached the man’s testicles, beginning to roll tem in his palms whilst earning louder and much more violent moans and curses  from the man above.

It was not long before Dean felt the hot heat coiling in his lower abdomen and his testicles drawing tight in Castiel’s hands. Looking through Castiel’s face for any sign of resistance, the other eventually understood what he was asking. Rather than pulling away, Castiel simply moved his hands so that they were both resting on respective cheeks, pushing Dean deep into his throat, listening to the man groan deeply before he felt the hot release sliding down his throat, Dean’s salty come filling his mouth, while as predicted; a small amount dribbled from the corner of his lip.

When he was finally spent, Castiel removed his mouth from Dean, watching as the man slumped back against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor where Castiel quickly pulled his panties and trousers back up to his waist before sitting back beside him.

Eventually, Dean broke the silence, his voice still slightly breathless, saying “That was, you were…”

Though Castiel quickly cut him off, saying “Shut up.”, his voice hoarse as he choked out a small laugh, pushing his lips against Dean’s. The other man hungrily licking into his mouth as tasted himself on Castiel.

“Wait, you bastard.” Dean said quickly as he pushed a confused looking Castiel away.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, concern seeping through in his tone.

“What about your girlfriend?” Dean commented, venom in his voice.

“My girlfriend? You mean Meg. Dean, I am gay. Gay as a freaking rainbow. Meg has a certain… tendency about her, she flirts a lot, and I mean a lot. But she means nothing by it, she knows that nothing is going to happen between us, and I think she has come to accept it now.” Castiel said as he sat back again, leaning onto the wall.

“Oh.” Was all Dean offered in response, his cheeks lighting with colour as he realised his mistake.

“Wait! Were you jealous?” Castiel asked, amusement in his voice, laughing as he saw Dean’s pink cheeks. “Oh, baby.” He chuckled, “Meg and I would not be a thing. A few drunken or experimental flings, maybe. But no more.” He finished, kissing Dean on the lips once more.

Before Dean had the chance to reply, a female voice began calling out Castiel’s name, the brown haired woman in question quickly rounding the corner, smirking when she saw the two men sitting against the wall, breathless and laughing.

“Meg, this is Dean. Dean, Meg.” Castiel said as he began to stand, introducing the two while Meg laughed loudly.

“What?” Dean asked a little defensively. Though in response, Meg only pointed to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. Upon seeing what it was she was referring to, Dean also began to laugh loudly, standing from the floor to be next to Castiel.

“I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” Meg asked once the laughter has subsided, Castiel still looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Naah.” Dean responded first. “I had better be goin’ anyway.”

“I believe we should be also, Meg.” Castiel concluded.

“Right you are, Clarence.” She chuckled; turning on her heels as she slowly began to walk away, throwing a “Seeya around, Dean.” over her shoulder.

“Before you go, Cas.” Dean said as he reached his thumb over, wiping the small bit of come before sticking the digit into his mouth and sucking the substance off. When he saw Castiel’s shocked face, he replied with a simple “Bye, Cas.” before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving a startled Castiel to stand alongside a questioning Meg.

**Author's Note:**

> What were your overall thoughts this time. Any improvements - where are said improvements.  
> I love you all!
> 
> I apologise if the ending sucks a bit - it is coming up to half past eleven, and i just wanted to get this out before the day is over. Though I hope you enjoyed it never the less.


End file.
